This invention relates generally to a projection apparatus and method for projecting a completed image of an incomplete object. More specifically, the invention may relate to an apparatus for forming an image of a completed picture frame from a selected framing sample and the projection of the image about an article to be framed.
The person seeking to frame an article, as for example a painting or photograph, is today often confronted with literally hundreds of variations in the color, design, ornamentation and material of construction that can be employed in the completed frame. Since typical space limitations do not permit a framing store to maintain a large stock of completed frames, a selection of small corner sections of the frame designs and matte surfaces available is generally maintained. After a customer has selected a particular design, the frame and matte are custom made to meet the dimensional requirements of the article. The problem of attempting to visualize the article as it will finally appear when surrounded by an imaginary frame constructed in accordance with the selected sample corner frame section often makes frame selection a frustrating and uncertain experience. Until the complete frame is constructed about the article, the purchaser cannot be sure that he has selected an appropriate frame design therefor. If, indeed, a mistake in selection has been made, there is generally little that can be done at that time.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus to facilitate the selection of an incomplete object and to project an image of it in completed form relative to an article with which a like completed object will be used so as to enable the viewer to see their relationship before the combination is actually made.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus to facilitate the selection of a picture frame design for a particular article to be framed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus to simulate the appearance of a completed frame from a selected sample corner section.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus to simulate the appearance of a completed frame of a selected design about an article to be framed.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed for purposes of illustration only and not as a definition of the limits of the invention for which reference should be made to the appending claims.